Caribbeanrebellion
Caribbeanrebellion http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120313000441/potcoplayers/images/c/c3/Image9.jpg Caribbeanrebellion is my guild. It started as a pirate rebellion but is now the main part of The Steel Army. There was a town in the Caribbean near Padres Del Fuego. The town was orginally a German town. It was called Hafen Des Deutsch. The town had no criminals at all. Then the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Co sent men to burn the down. First they gathered all the citizens and killed alot of them. Then they burned the town and the survivors were taken on board a ship. The people who escaped the ship were the only survivors. They wanted revenge so Jack Daggerstealer and his friend, Jack Ruth Andeson started a faction called Caribbeanrebellion. Since Daggerstealer's unlimited expired, Andeson made it then made Daggerstealer leader. They fought the British but are not pirates. The guild is still growing and is a good size. It's current purpose is the guild for the Caribbean First Army "The Steel Army" Some Facts Members:380+ Membership Type: Any Level Limit: 1 Age Limit: Fetus to 2,000,000 years old Guild Type: Role Play, PvP & SvS, Leveling, and Social Active Members: 20-30 Starting Rank: Veteran Casual Days Each person is given 7 casual days every couple of months. They can use them to skip meetings, work days, battles, etc. Some events cannot be missed when online. Allies and Enemieshttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=4 Same as the U.I.C. Warshttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=5 The First War of 1745http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=6 #2/25/17452012 Bohemia says that they are better then the 1st Military so war begins. #2/26/1745 Fighting happens #2/26/1745 Caribbeanrebellion joins the war on Bohemia's side. #2/26/1745 Bohemia surrenders #2/27/1745 Caribbeanrebellion claims it has not surrendered even though Bohemia did. #2/29/1745 Caribbeanrebellion realizes it cant win this war and announces unconditional surrender The Second War of 1745http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=7 #3/1/1745 Caribbeanrebellion declares war on Britain and 1st military fights for Britain. #3/2/1745 The two sides make peace. War of The United Islands of The Caribbean-Spainhttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=8 #Unknown Early 1745 United Islands declares war on Spain #11/29/1745 Spain surrenders but has no condition except pay United Islands 10% of goods and declare war on the undead. United Islands-Paradox Warhttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=9 #Middle 2011 War begins Jack Daggerstealer and Pearson's daughter, Halle and her guild vs. Paradox led by Pearson Wright. #Pearson commits suicide and destroys his guild. #11/23/1745 President Daggerstealer starts the Peace Keeping branch and put Fang in charge of Paradox Inc. which is used to prevent unrest after war with Paradox. Paradox former member actually joined this guild. War On Undeadhttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=10 #11/29/1745 Spain and United Islands declare war on undead. #11/29/1745 First lady Hunter's aunt attacked by undead forces. She is still living at 5:30 Central time that day. Will report if she dies. Second War of Spain And The U.I.C. #12/1/1745 War started after Spain attacks Padres #12/2/1745 Spain is defeated War of England And United Islands For the main article,please visit here Before Christmas 1745 2012 December 6 England attacks Port Royal,Andaba with spies their so U.I.C. declares war.Casulaties December 7 England sends 1 fleet of ships from Port Royal,Abassa to Port Royal,Andaba. The fleet quickly arrived with over 900 people. England quickly looses 200 of them. England captures the port area. December 8 England captures all of Port Royal,Andaba except the caves. December 9 England sends troops to the caves. The troop's bodies were found all over the ground. England sends troops to Cuba,Andaba and Tortuga,Andaba. December 10 English troops reach Tortuga, and Cuba,Andaba. U.I.C. troops were very prepared and devastated the regiment sent to Tortuga.Andaba but Cuba was not as prepared. The English sent more troops to Cuba then Toruga,Andaba and is still sending fleets but the U.I.C. troops their are keeping them on the beaches. December 11 English troops are pushed off of Cuba,Andaba. The English take over the caves of Port Royal,Andaba. We can see CO. Sons of Liberty becoming a nation and will help liberate Port Royal,Andaba. U.I.C. is making plans to liberate Port Royal. December 12 In Port Royal,Andaba 479 English soldiers attacked the rest of the English their. They liberated Fort Charles and the dock. The U.I.C. has sent troops, and supplies to help them. After that the English decided not to attack if the enemy could get away with 1 dead soldier. December 13 No fighting happened today. Scotland is senting troops to help the English. December 14 Fighting started again. It ended after England lost over 1,000 men. England retreated out of Port Royal,Andaba. December 15 England got mad! They sent 4 fleets of ships and they got sink before they reached Padres Del Fuego. We have discussed peace since England is getting a beating.We are preparing troops for the offensive. December 16th England and U.I.C. had no fights. Peace is being discussed. December 17th No peace for them! They attacked Cuba and made a fort there. December 18th The Christmas Truce of 1745! We have decided that from December 18th to December 25 we will not fight. December 19th A English squad broke the rules and attacked us. We then sent troops to attack the English and killed a whole company. They quickly put up their white flags and explained what had happen. Note War section will no longer be added to because it is no longer just Caribbeanrebellion. People The guild currently has 380+ people. We would write them all down, but it takes too long. Instead, look at the Steel Army page part with ranked people. Newshttp://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Caribbeanrebellion?action=edit&section=13 *Guild Page May Be Merged With Steel Army Page *Tons of new members with unlimited access. * Possiblity Guild page may be merged with Steel Army because this basically is the Steel Army's guild. Category:Guilds Category:U.I.C. (Province)